Black butler Episode 5- His Butler, Chance Encounter
by Nightmaress1
Summary: YAY! People like my Black Butler series XD I am happy C: This episode, Shannon receives a phone call about her two ill family members and the case of Jack the Ripper almost comes to a close. Sorry it's been a while I don't own the original Black Butler series!


Black Butler, Episode 5.

'His Butler, Chance Encounter.'

At the holiday house, Madame Red and Ciel were playing chess whilst Sebastian and Shannon were going over a few notes about the crimes and investigation.  
Sebastian heard the phone ring.  
"Excuse me." said Sebastian as he bowed and left the room.  
"I'm coming with you." chimed Shannon as she skipped alongside him.  
"My lady, don't you wish to wait with my master and his aunt?" asked Sebastian as he continued down the hall.  
"No, I'm bored with chess." she sighed as she began to walk.  
"Is this what you used to do with your tutor?" asked Sebastian.  
"Yeah..." said Shannon as her voice died down into a deeper tone.

When the two reached the phone, Sebastian answered.  
"Good evening, this is the butler of Phantomhive, how may I be of a service to you?" he asked politely.  
Shannon heard the faint voices talking to Sebastian.  
"I see, you want to speak with Lady Dale? Of course, she is right here." replied Sebastian as he handed the phone to Shannon.  
"I'm here," said Shannon as she put the phone to her ear, "what could be this important to call me at this hour?"  
Sebastian watched as Shannon's facial expression turned from a smirk to a depressed and sad face.  
"I see... What a bother." sighed Shannon as a tear ran down her face.  
Sebastian watched as she wiped away the snot and tears with her arm.  
"Alright, thank you for informing me, good bye." said Shannon as she slammed the phone down on its holder.

"What happened, my lady?" asked Sebastian.  
"Didn't I tell you," said Shannon between sobs, "you don't need to be so formal."  
She looked up at him with sad eyes.  
"So sorry, Shannon," said Sebastian as he bowed his head, "but what could have gotten you so upset?"  
"My family... They are all gone!" smiled Shannon with an insane face.  
She ran up to Sebastian and buried her face into his strong, muscular body, then screamed.  
"Calm down Shannon, you mustn't do something you will regret." said Sebastian as he peeled her off of him and kneeled down to her height.  
"They are gone!" she smiled, "they're only gone because they were weak! If it were me I would've lived for longer! They are all stupid!"  
Sebastian pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Shannon's face.  
Her face fell into a sadder look.  
"I have nothing now," she sighed, "I understand how Ciel felt when his parents died."  
"You aren't alone." smiled Sebastian.  
"That's right," Shannon realized, "you are here and I have Ciel as a friend and my tutor... He's gone too though."  
"If your tutor is truly gone, he wouldn't be visiting you like that other time." explained Sebastian.  
"That's right." said Shannon as she took in a deep breath.

"It's almost time for you to go to bed." said Sebastian as he stood up and wiped the tears off of his coat.  
Shannon walked over to a wall and put a tight grip on it.  
"I'm the strongest of them all." smirked Shannon.  
She twisted her wrist slightly and the part of the wall she had hold of came off as she walked off.  
"She is quite some warrior." smiled Sebastian.

Shannon stomped off down the hall past Madame Red and Ciel.  
"Revenge isn't exactly what I want," Shannon heard Ciel say; "I want whoever killed my parents to suffer the same pain and humiliation I felt."  
"I understand that." Shannon smirked to herself.  
She continued down the hall and went to her room.  
"The same humiliation and pain?" thought Shannon as she flopped onto her bed, "I can understand that."  
She stood up and looked out the window.  
Shannon heard the faint hoots of an owl.  
"That's odd." thought Shannon as she squinted her eyes to try and find the creature.  
Someone knocked on the door.  
"May I come in?" asks Sebastian.  
"You may." replied Shannon.

Sebastian let himself in.  
"Are you alright now?" he asked.  
"Never felt better." replied Shannon as she turned to face him.  
"You broke the wall before." said Sebastian.  
"Oh... Oops. I didn't mean to, my anger got the best of me." sighed Shannon as she scratched the back of her head.  
"No matter, easily fixed." replied Sebastian with a smile.  
"Sebastian," said Shannon, "tell me, since you're a demon what does my soul look like?"  
"Your soul?" smirked Sebastian, "It is a deep and dark one, but is spicy and sweet scented."  
"So that's how demons describe souls?" asked Shannon.  
"I believe so." answered Sebastian.  
Shannon looked in the mirror.  
"My eye," said Shannon as she moved her fringe, "I wonder if my eye is connected to demons."  
"That scar does remind me of a demon mark." said Sebastian as he approached Shannon.  
"Well then, I connect everything and I say that my tutor isn't really dead; he was sacrificed to become a demon. He might not be here to protect me anymore, but to turn me into a demon, or to just kill me." explained Shannon.  
"Very well done, but I'm not sure if you can make that assumption just yet." said Sebastian as he looked in the mirror.  
His eyes turned into crimson red and sparkled in the moonlight.  
"I wonder what would happen if I became a demon." thought Shannon.

"I must leave you to rest now." said Sebastian.  
He walked over to the door and looked back at Shannon one last time.  
"Good night." smiled Shannon as she walked over to the window.  
"We might need you, so don't fall asleep yet." said Sebastian as he left the room.

"What does he mean?" whispered Shannon.  
She picked up her sword and practiced swinging and striking.  
"I will help my new friends as much as I can, I won't let them down... They are all I have left." said Shannon as she wiped her hand down the blade of her sword.  
After a while of doing nothing but playing around with her sword, Sebastian returned.  
"Ready to go?" asked Sebastian as he and Ciel came to her door.  
"Readier than ever." smirked Shannon a she walked over to them.

In the dirty streets of London, the three got ready to attack.  
Ciel and Sebastian were on the ground, whilst Shannon was on the roof of the exact location of the crime, ready to happen.  
Shannon looked around.  
Even though it was raining, she wasn't that cold since she was wearing a cape to protect her from the chilling rain drops.  
She dropped from the roof and hung by her feet upside down to check the room.  
It was pitch black, with the scent of blood filling her nose.  
She pulled herself up and waited for the signal.  
"It wouldn't hurt to investigate myself." she thought to herself.  
Shannon leapt down and hid behind the wall.  
She peeped around the door frame.  
It was still impossible to see anything.

Then there was an ear piercing scream, filling her ears.  
"Ah!" she flinched.  
Ciel and Sebastian dashed around the corner.  
Ciel ran into the room and a splash of blood hit his face.  
He looked at the bloodied corpse of what was a local prostitute, just like the rest that were brutally murdered.  
"Ahuh!" he flinched at the sight.  
"Come away." said Sebastian as he covered his young masters eyes and pulled him away from the door.  
Shannon looked into the room.  
She gazes upon the mangled corpse.  
"I've seen worse," she smirks, "this would have to be the weakest attempt to kill a person."

"You can come out now," called Sebastian, "my, my, you've made a bloody mess of things haven't you?"  
"Who could it be?" thought Shannon as she moved back in line with Sebastian.  
They watched as Jack the Ripper emerged from the shadows.  
"Well done Jack the Ripper, or should I say, Grell Sutcliff." said Sebastian as the useless butler appeared.  
"No! It's not what you think! I heard a scream and I thought I should come and help!" explained Grell as the rain hit his face, washing blood on his face and making it run.

"Your act is over, no need to pretend to be a butler anymore, after all I have never seen someone like you to be pretending to be a butler," explained Sebastian, "I must say, you had us all fooled."  
"Really?" whimpered Grell, "How kind!"  
Shannon watched as Grell's smile widened to show his shark like teeth.  
"After all, I am an actress and quite a good one at that." said Grell as he untied the bow in his hair.  
He changed his glasses and pulled out a comb to comb his hair.  
Sebastian and Shannon watched as Grell's hair changed from brunette to blood red.  
He put on fake eyelashes.  
"Well, you're not really Sebastian, aren't you?" questioned Grell.  
"Sebastian is the name my master gave me so that is who I am for now." explained Sebastian.  
"Ah! You're playing the faithful dog," smirked Grell as he changed his glasses, "well your handsome enough to get away with it, anyway here we are Sebastian. No! I'll call you Bassy, let me introduce myself, the brunette butler Grell Sutcliff. What do you say? Let's get along!" explained Grell as he blew a kiss to Sebastian.  
Sebastian shuddered at the creepy flirts the red head was throwing at him.

"Ah, it's so nice to talk to you in my true form; I admit that I was first surprised when I first met you I have never seen a demon playing a butler before." smirked Grell.  
"But I can say the same about you, I never thought I would find one of your kind playing a butler either," smiled Sebastian, "you're supposed to be in the area between man and god, a Grim Reaper, why would a divine being like you pretend to be a servant?"  
"Why indeed, for now let's just that it was out of love for a certain woman." explained Grell.  
"That woman would be." said Sebastian as he paused to hear the criminal.  
"You don't really need to ask do you?" said the woman.  
Madame Red emerged from the shadows.  
Ciel swatted away Sebastian's hand from his face to revile the true killer.  
"Madame." mumbled Ciel.  
Madame Red smiled.  
"Hm well I hadn't counted on this; I didn't think anyone would be able to tell what Grell really is." explained Madame Red.  
"Well we did." smirked Shannon as she leaned on her sword.

"Naturally you were on the suspect list from the beginning," explained Ciel, "but your entire alibis seemed floor-less."  
"You mean you actually suspected your own aunt?" asked Madame.  
"I was looking for a murderer; matters of relation to me did not matter. None of the humans on the suspect list could have been responsible for all of the murders, but if one of them had an inhuman accomplice, that would change the game completely. It had to be someone who could enter and leave a room without anyone noticing, someone who could travel from the Viscounts to the East-end instantaneously; in the end you two could be the only one who could be Jack the Ripper, you Madame Red and Grell Sutcliff. I began to look into what else the victims had in common besides prostitution; I noticed they had all gone under a certain operation at the hospital where you work. We made a list of all the patients; the only one that is still alive was a woman by the name of Mary Kelly. We knew if we would come around that you would get her eventually, but we were too late." explained Ciel.

"My darling nephew, how unfortunate this had to be, if you had let it go we could have been able to have played chess again, but now," said Madame Red as she created a fist and her face screwed up with rage, "you've taken everything!"  
Grell pulled out his chainsaw and swung at Ciel, but Sebastian caught the weapon just in time and flicked Grell backwards.  
"What is that?" asked Ciel.  
"It's a Grim Reapers death scythe," explained Sebastian, "Grim Reapers use them to reap souls."  
"Don't call it that! It's much more! It took me a long time to customize this. It can jack anyone into tiny pieces! I have been far too well behaved, I'm getting out of shape, I would love to exercise my skills," smirked Grell as he fiddled with the chainsaw, "so shall we play?"  
"Perhaps you could be a bit more respectful of my position; I am on duty after all." sighed Sebastian in disgust.  
"Oo! That makes you even more irresistible!" fangirled Grell.  
"You know, red is my favourite colour, it's perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick, so I painted all those woman with pretty, pretty red. So Bassy now I'll make you even better looking than you already are! I'll tear you up from the inside and trust me I'll male you enjoy it! You'll be as lovely as scattered rose petals." explained Grell.  
"You're a Grim Reaper, your job is to harvest the souls of the dying, as a butler your job is to follow your master like a shadow," said Sebastian as he took off his coat and put it over Ciel, "you have violated both expectations and quite frankly, I find it quite sickening."  
"Bassy! You wound me, you know I'm more deadly efficient then I seem." smiled Grell.

"That chainsaw is pretty weak." smirked Shannon as she took a swing at the chainsaw.  
Grell smiled.  
"I have always wanted to kill an assassin." smirked Grell as he pushed Shannon away.  
Shannon jumped back.  
"I'm not finished yet, I'm just getting started." smirked Shannon as her smile grew into almost the same as Grell's.  
Shannon jumped up to the roof, so no one could see her.  
"Hm? Where'd she go?" asked Grell as he looked around.  
Shannon used her stealth to hide behind Grell without anyone seeing her.  
"I'm right here." she whispered in his ear.  
She jumped again and hid just before Grell swung at her.  
"I'll get you!" yelled Grell as he revved up his death scythe.  
Shannon did the same as before and sliced at the chainsaw.  
The two duel each other for a while.  
The two weapons smashed together again and again.

Their faces were close.  
"I knew you weren't human." smirked Shannon as she pushed against the chainsaw.  
"Ha! You're quite the strong child aren't you? It's a shame you have to die!" yelled Grell as he pushed harder on Shannon's sword.  
Her muscles kept up a good fight against the Grim Reaper.  
"Just because you aren't human, doesn't mean I can't assassinate you!" called Shannon as she pushed against the chainsaw again and pushed Grell back.  
"Just because my family died today doesn't mean I'm going to give up! I won't let you stand in my way to protect my friends!" yelled Shannon as she jumped high up and perched herself on the roof.  
"Shannon! Be careful!" yelled Sebastian.

"No need to be careful." smiled Shannon.  
She pulled out some chains from her shirt and held them with her left hand.  
"What are you going to do with that?" asked Grell.  
"I use this kill. I've killed many people with this, you will be the first Grim Reaper I have killed." said Shannon she jumped down onto Grell's shoulders.  
She tied the chain around his neck and watched him struggle to get it off.  
"This is rather amusing." smirked Shannon as she tightened the chains.  
Grell swung at her head, but Shannon dodged it by jumping off and unravelling the chains.  
"In my name and that of the queen, Sebastian I order youth put an end to Jack the Ripper." commanded Ciel.  
"Indeed, my young lord." smiled Sebastian as his eyes turned into the sparkling demon colours and but his glove.  
"I'm here for back up if you need it Sebastian." smiled Shannon as she sat up on the roof.  
"I wouldn't help, but if I or my young master needs it, you are more than welcome to assist." explained Sebastian.

Grell charged at Sebastian, but missed every shot as Sebastian dodged every time.  
"Oh! Yes! Please run away! Let's play tag Bassy!" yelled Grell as he kept attacking Sebastian.  
Sebastian did many flips and jumps to avoid each attack, but was soon cornered.  
Grell almost hit Sebastian, but he caught the chainsaw just before it could injure him.  
He was pinned to the wall by Grell and the chainsaw.  
The chainsaw was jammed into the wall, almost cutting Sebastian's arm off.  
"See what happens when you're not fast enough!" yelled Grell as he slowly moved the chainsaw closer to Sebastian shoulder, "You get cut! Harr, it's a lot more fun if it hurts isn't it?"

Madame Red faced Ciel.  
"Your still the queens guard dog that means that now, I'm your prey, but if it's hunt or be hunted, there's only one thing I can do!" yelled Madame Red as she dashed towards Ciel with a knife in her hand.  
She cut Ciel's arm.  
"You're a doctor! How could you do it?!" asks Ciel.  
"You wouldn't understand if I told you," sighed Madame Red as she slumped over and regained herself, "you're just a child!"  
Madame Red grabbed Ciel by the neck and then slammed him against the wall.  
"You," stuttered Madame Red, "brat... You shouldn't have been born in the first place!"  
She lifted her arm high above her head and her eyes grew large with anger.  
She ground her teeth together.  
She looked deep into Ciel's eyes, and then stopped.  
"Sister?" gasped Madame Red.  
"Master!" yelled Sebastian, still being harassed by Grell's chainsaw.  
Sebastian leapt towards Madame Red to stop her.  
"Stop Sebastian!" commanded Ciel, "Don't kill her!"  
Sebastian puffed with fatigue.  
His arm was cut deeply.  
"Your arm." gasped Ciel as gazed at the wound.

"You two hurt my friends," smirked Shannon as she jumped to the ground, "I can easily kill you both, here and now."  
"Oh-ho! How sweet you are, Bassy," chirped Grell as he pulled the chainsaw from the indent in the wall, "really, what a prince, sacrificing your own arm to save that kid, on the other hand your quite a disappointment, come now Madame, kill the brat already!"  
"I can't..." sobbed Madame, "I can't kill him, I can't kill their beloved son."  
"Really, you're getting soft hearted on me all of a sudden, after all those deaths? If you don't end him, he'll end you!" sighed Grell.  
"Madame." said Ciel in disbelief.  
"But, this dear boy," sobbed Madame Red, "this child is my!-"  
Her voice was cut off by the sound of the chainsaw wing revved up.  
Grell jammed the chainsaw through her chest without hesitation.  
Ciel, Sebastian and Shannon's eyes opened in disbelief at these actions.

"It's too late for that! How disappointing," said Grell as he flung the body off his death scythe, "what use do I have for you if you're just another woman?!"  
Blood gushed from the wound and her mouth as she fell to the ground.  
Shannon watched Ciel just in case he would do anything stupid.  
"Ciel?" asked Shannon.  
Ciel didn't seem moved by the sudden turn of events.  
"Is that her?" asked Sebastian.  
"A part of the reapers job is to play an examine those who are on the 'To Die List'," explained Grell with his trademark smile, "from that, we determine what kind of person they were we see from their own perspective what kind of life they lived and we decide whether they should live or die."  
"Their lives flash, right before their eyes." said Sebastian, still holding his wound.  
"Oh please, that's such a pedestrian term. It is so much more than that this is the reapers true power, the cinematic record." explained Grell.

Sebastian and Grell watched the life of Angelina, also known as Madame Red.  
Shannon felt really confused at that moment because the cinematic record was only seen by Grell and Sebastian, but Shannon's left eye was able to see bits and pieces of Madame Red's life.  
Tears fell from her dead eyes.  
"How beautiful you were, died covered crimson with your victims' blood I loved you so," sighed Grell with a grim look, "what a disappointment you turned out to be in the end you don't have what it takes to wear red! Your cheap little melodrama ends now; it's over Madame Red, good bye."  
Grell changed his coat for Madame Red's and started to walk away.

Ciel kneeled down to his dead aunt's corpse to close her eyes.  
"Well what are you waiting for? I thought I ordered you to put an end to Jack the Ripper? It's not over yet." said Ciel to Sebastian.  
Grell stopped in his tracks.  
"One is left, so stop standing there and kill him!" commanded Ciel.  
Sebastian looked surprised.  
"Certainly." smiled Sebastian.  
"Ah-har, I was going to spare you, professional courtesy and all that, but if you insist," smirked Grell as he spun around and started his chainsaw, "I'll send you and the two children to heaven, together!"  
"Heaven? Your joking." asked Sebastian as he dodged the chainsaw once more.  
Sebastian jumped up and stood on Grell's chainsaw with perfect posture.  
"I know nothing of heaven." smiled Sebastian.  
Grell snarled at that remark which put him off guard.  
Sebastian went to kick Grell, but Grell leaned back and dodged it.

Sebastian landed with his back turned as if nothing happened.  
"Uh! You would kick a lady in the face?! Where are your manners sir?!" Grell said, flustered and waving his chainsaw around.  
"Terribly sorry, you see I'm simply one hell of a butler." smiled Sebastian with his trademark saying.  
"Ha! You think a demon like you can beat a reaper?" asked Grell.  
"Certainly, you see, if my master tells me to win, then win I shall." answered Sebastian.  
"You care a lot about that puny little brat don't you? I'm jealous, demon or not, you'll still be destroyed if I hit you with my death scythe, aren't you frightened?" sighed Grell.  
"Not at all," said Sebastian as he put his hand on his heart, "I belong to my master, my soul and my body down to the last hair are his. The contract remains so I follow his every order that is what it means to be a butler."


End file.
